


All In The Name Of Love

by high_warlock_of_brooklyn



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Author loves and misses their ot3 very much, Chosen Soulmates, Church the Cat, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Happy Ending, Is the real MVP, Jem is an angel, Jessamine is a good friend, Light Angst, Multi, OT3, Sophie is another angel, Tessa is another slightly lesser dork, The many nicknames of Jem Carstairs, Who is Raziel I only know two(2) Angels, as usual, i said what i said, soulmate angst, will is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_warlock_of_brooklyn/pseuds/high_warlock_of_brooklyn
Summary: In a world where the first touch with your soulmate gives you visions, Jem Carstairs, a barista in Idris Cafe, refuses to let the universe dictate his love, opting for a love of his own choosing, while he harbors a crush on Will Herondale, a regular of his.Things take an exciting turn after a brunette with a smile that can win the world, steps into their lives.
Relationships: Annabel Blackthorn | Lady Midnight/Malcolm Fade, Cecily Herondale/Gabriel Lightwood, Church & Jem Carstairs, Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray/Will Herondale, Nate Gray/Jessamine Lovelace, Sophie Collins/Gideon Lightwood
Comments: 15
Kudos: 79
Collections: Hunter's Moon Creation Exchange





	All In The Name Of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinstripedJackalope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinstripedJackalope/gifts).



> Happy reading!

The boy steps in, shaking his head, water droplets hitting the display case, fogging it up. A sweep of dark locks settle over his forehead, framing his blue eyes. The same eyes search around, before settling on the silver-haired boy in front of the espresso machine.

“Peanut-butter-and-Jem!” The blue-eyed boy drums his fingers on the counter. “How are you this fine day?”

“I am dry.” The ends of the silver-eyed barista’s lips quirk up. “Which I can see you’re not.”

The boy looks down at himself, grimacing at the water dripping down from the dark blue sweater. “I _am_ soaked, aren’t I?”

“I’ll get you some towels.” Jem disappears behind the kitchen doors. The blue-eyed boy hops on the counter, water splashing everywhere.

“You’re a clean freak’s nightmare, Will.” A second barista comes out of the kitchen, drying her hands in her apron.

“That’s why I have you, Soph.” Will gives her a dazzling smile, earning a fond eyeroll from Sophie, who hits his arm until he hops down.

“Buzzkill.” Will narrows his eyes at her, who matches him glare for glare.

“Alright you two, at ease.” The silver-eyed boy walks out, a bunch of paper towels in his hand. “I keep an extra shirt in the back, in case of some emergency. It might fit you.”

Will catches the grey shirt Jem tosses his way, already in the process of shrugging his rain-soaked clothes off. “I prefer to share clothes until after three dates, but this is a special occasion, so I’ll allow it.”

“Just change the damn shirt, Will.” Jem mumbles, and Sophie gives them both a curious look.

“Now that I’m all dry and presentable, according to Sophie,” Will rubs some paper towels on his head. “I need a drink. I’m caffeine-deprived and ready to go on a rampage.”

“A rampage?” Jem tries to conceal his smirk. “We all are quaking with the threat of poorly sung songs.”

Will gasps, offended. “How dare you! I’ll have you know _Demon Pox_ would have been a chart-topper, had I not chosen to pursue the beautiful world of literature.”

“Even the name gives me PTSD.” Sophie shivers, and the raven-haired boy rolls his eyes. 

“I’m low on caffeine, Soph,” Will deadpans, “Don’t test my ability to come up with your so-called PTSD-inducing songs on my feet.”

“Noted.” Sophie nods back.

“So, what will it be today?” Jem turns towards the espresso machine, before halting. “Coffee? Or would you rather I make you a nice cup of tea? Or hot chocolate, maybe?”

“Is there a ‘yes to all of the above’ option? No?” The soft glow of the cafe light accentuates Will’s sharp cheekbones, making his eyes turn mystic. “Fine, in this very unfortunate case, I’ll take the hot chocolate.”

“One hot chocolate, coming right up.” Jem smiles.

As he makes the drink, Jem is painfully aware of the other boy’s eyes on him, even though he can hear Sophie and Will chirping away about some friend of Will’s who is coming to visit him today. Gideon, Jem catches the name, wondering if that’s the brother Gabriel has been talking about.

“Here, all ready!"

Will extends a hand to take the cup from Jem, who, in a moment of panic, dumps it in Sophie’s hands. “I- uh- I have to call my cousin, he was supposed to enroll today. It was nice seeing you, Will. Enjoy the chocolate. See you tomorrow!” Jem vanishes behind the kitchen doors.

Will heaves a sigh, eyes downcast, focusing on his wrist. Sophie steps forward, and hands him the cup, patting his shoulder sympathetically.

“I’m sorry, Will. He just needs some time.” Sophie says, her voice kind.

“I understand, Sophie.” Will’s voice is quiet. “It’s okay. I can wait.”

The smile he gives Sophie contains heartbreak with barely any hope at all, so uncharacteristic for the ever-jubilant and lively boy. The barista can only stare sadly as the raven-haired boy makes his way out of the campus cafe.

\-------------------------------

“You didn’t touch him.”

“Not now, Sophie.” Jem sounds weary, as if already realizing his best friend is not going to drop this topic so easily.

“Jem,” She places both her hands on his shoulders, turning him to face her. “You’re my best friend, and I love you. But you need to rip the band-aid off, once and for all.”

“Sophie-”

“It’s been over a month. He’s been here every single day. And he never pushes, because he’s a good guy, and he respects your space. But if you are never going to actually pursue him, or even make an effort, you need to let him know.”

“Sophie, you know I can’t do that.” Jem pleads.

“Why not?” Sophie’s eyes turn admonishing. “I’m not asking you to start a relationship right now. I’m asking you to shake hands with the guy to see if he’s actually your soulmate or not!”

“He’s not my soulmate.” Jem counters.

“How would you know?” Sophie asks. “You’ve never even touched him! You get me to get him his drinks, even though you insist on making it because you’re the only one in the world who can make coffee to suit his godforsaken sweet tooth.”

“Sophie, listen to me.” Jem utters every word slowly, as if talking to a child. “There’s a 1 in 3 chance that he’s not my soulmate. Or worse, that he _is_ my soulmate, but I’m not his. We all know what happened to Malcolm and Annabel.”

“Malcolm and Annabel, whoever they are, are one of the very few, Jem.” Sophie shakes her head. “You cannot base your life around the negative aspects of something.”

“Malcolm Fade and Annabel Blackthorn both thought they were each other’s soulmate.” Jem continues his previous train of thought. “They were perfect for each other, in every way. They were inseparable for years. Even us, all their friends, we were a little jealous of them, that they found each other’s soulmate when they were only teenagers. They made a huge deal out of it. They didn’t touch even after the proposal. They wanted to have their friends and family witness the moment they Match.”

“What happened?”

Jem’s mouth carves into a sad smile. “When Malcolm finally put the ring on her finger during their wedding ceremony, he got the vision. He saw himself through Annabel’s eyes.”

“But Annabel didn’t?” Sophie’s voice is hoarse with grief for two people she has never met. Jem shakes his head.

“Annabel didn’t see anything. She called off the wedding, said she loved Malcolm but she’d like to know her true soulmate someday. Malcolm was heartbroken, needless to say. Annabel died two months after that. Car accident.”

“Poor soul.” Sophie sighs. 

Jem’s silver eyes stare at somewhere distant. “Malcolm never really recovered from her being gone so soon. No-one knows where he is now. He just...left.”

“And you’re afraid that might happen to Will and you too?” Sophie asks, curious.

“Not exactly.” Jem sighs. “You see, Annabel and Malcolm’s love was, in fact, true. Just because she didn’t get a vision doesn’t diminish their love by anything. But everyone always makes such a big deal about these things, that Annabel didn’t believe in their love enough for the both of them. I want a love that’s free of these bindings. Visions don’t make a relationship, they’re just a box to tick off. If it happens, great! If it doesn’t, then it’s great too, because love doesn’t depend on all this. My parents weren’t soulmates, but they were more in love than many of these soulmates I’ve seen.”

Jem’s words finally click, and Sophie nods, ready to drop the subject. “It’s next week, isn’t it?”

Jem doesn’t reply, only gives a short nod.

“Do you want me to go with you?” Sophie studies his face. Resolution sparks in Jem’s silver eyes.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to. I can handle it.”

“I really don’t mind, Jem.” Sophie smiles, but Jem still shakes his head. “Fine then. Whatever you need. Let me know if you change your mind.”

“I will.” Jem nods.

“Now let’s go back to the counter before Gabriel burns down the entire shop for coffee.”

\-------------------------------

The first ever time Jem had touched a violin, it had been his father’s. Jonah Carstairs had the talent to play his favourite Stratadivarius as beautiful as the smile his wife gave him at the end of every song. It had been a longstanding holiday tradition to have duets with Jonah’s violin and Ke Wen Yu’s beautiful piano notes in their home in Devon.

Jem’s father had been ecstatic the day he realized his only son was a violin prodigy.

All the memories of his parents swirl into a dark nebula inside Jem, his fingers flying over the chords, music flowing. Jem feels his grief bleeds into his music like ink dissolving in water. He lets it all out, heart beating a little easier with every note.

Until he remembers his conversation with Sophie yesterday.

The memory of Malcolm’s broken heart when Annabel called it off is a harsh blow. Jem can almost hear the anguished cry Malcolm let out when Annabel’s cousin delivered the news of her death. His hands are shaking , and he concentrates harder, determined to finish this set perfectly.

The next image that flashes in his brain is unexpected. Jem’s hand goes off balance as he remembers Will’s smile, drenched head-to-toe, changing into one of his own shirts, water dripping from his dark hair. The smile plastered on his face is so inherently Will, Jem realizes, from the lop-sided grin, to the blue-eyes twinkling in mischief, to the slight tilt of his head as his hand is midair, paper towels gathered in his fingers.

The E string snaps, hitting his chin. “Damn it!” Jem curses, his concentration broken for good.

“It had been under all this sexual tension, no wonder it snapped.”

Jem whips around to face the blonde and brunette duo standing in the doorway of the music room, his expression amused.

“That joke was terrible, Jessie.”

Jessamine shrugs, clearly unphased by Jem’s words. Sophie suppresses a wince. “She made me tell her what happened.”

“It’s true.” Jessamine whips her hair over her shoulders. “I have excellent persuasive abilities.”

“I’m aware.” Jem smiles, unwinding his bow.

“Your chin okay?” Sophie steps inside the music room, hovering around Jem.

“I’m fine.” Jem puts the violin back into the velvet case, patting it as he closes it. “You guys don’t need to walk on eggshells around me. I really am fine.”

“I’m sorry that I kept pushing yesterday.” Sophie smiles apologetically. “I don’t care if you choose to pursue Will or not. I just want you to be happy. In any way you decide to be.”

“That’s very kind of you Soph.” Jem smiles back. “Thank you.”

“You literally have a real life Coffee shop AU, and you don’t wanna pursue it? You’re an idiot.” Jessamine sighs.

“Blunt as ever, Jessie.” Sophie rolls her eyes.

“Thank you still, Jessamine” Jem smiles at his friend.

\-------------------------------

“Here you go Professor Branwell.” Jem holds up the paper cup, but as usual the Professor is not paying attention, scribbling away on his journal. 

“Professor? Professor Branwell?” Jem tries to get the ginger’s attention, but without much luck.

“Professor Branwell! Hi!” Will’s raven haired face pokes out from behind the Professor. “There’s your coffee, Professor.”

“Oh!” The scientist’s eyes light up. “Thank you, Mr Heronduck.”

Jem notices the absolutely terrified look on Will’s face, before Will visibly shakes it off, muttering something in the lines of ‘bloodthirsty beasts’.

“Hello Will,” Jem can’t help but smile looking at his beautiful bright face. “What can I get you today?”

“Let’s see,” Will puts a finger on his chin, “Do you have a cure for deep-seated existential despair and fear of failure?”

Jem pretends to consider for a moment. “I have a new batch of fresh Java beans.”

“Be still my beating heart, Mr Come-and-stare.” Will winks, before breaking into a grin.

Jem pretends not to see the look Sophie sends his way.

\-------------------------------

“You sure you don’t need me coming with you? I really don’t mind!” Sophie’s brows are scrunched up in concentration.

“I told you Soph, I’ll be fine.” Jem kneels to tie the shoelaces of his black and white converse, nimble fingers of a musician working fast, tying the double knots. “I’ve been there just this Monday too. I can handle it.”

“Still.” Sophie puts an arm around her best friend’s shoulder, pulling him in for a hug. “Text me if you change your mind. And if you’re worried about the shop, I don’t think closing for an hour or two would matter much, this is a slow day anyway. So no excuses about me staying here to mind the shop if you need me at any given time.”

“I know, Sophie.” Jem smiles softly at her, letting her fuss over him, knowing full well persuading her to do otherwise is futile. “I really don’t need anyone there, honestly. And besides, I’m gonna have to do this alone one day or other, right?”

“Yes, but it doesn’t have to be right now, unless you absolutely want to.” Sophie checks over Jem one last time, handing him the small picnic basket she has prepared. Jem opens his mouth to say something, most likely protest, but Sophie’s stern expression cuts him off. 

“Don’t.” Sophie stares, daring him to contradict her. Jem smiles in defeat, and takes the basket, shouldering his violin case too.

“Thank you.”

“What are best friends for?” Sophie’s eyes light up.

“Uh, another thing.” Jem shuffles on the balls of his feet nervously. “Will. He’s gonna ask.”

“Do you want me to say anything?” Sophie asks.

“I don’t know.” Jem lets out a nervous chuckle. “Should I?”

“It’s up to you, honestly. They’re your parents.” Sophie’s hazel eyes are warm with support. “Whatever you want me to do, I’m good with it.”

“Okay.” A steely determination settles in Jem’s jaw. “Don’t tell him. I’ll tell him later. Just- not right now.”

“I understand.” Sophie nods.

\-------------------------------

Maybe Sophie was right. Maybe he should’ve brought her along.

Jem sighs as he walks in the cemetery, stopping in front of the twin gravestones, the heart heavy. He’s been here countless times in the last year, but all those still haven’t prepared him for today. A long sigh makes its way out of his lungs. Memories floating around in his head. Memories of standing in front of these two same gravestones a year ago. Memories that kept him awake at night for months.

Jem takes a few short, shallow breaths, putting down Sophie’s basket. He kneels in front of the grave marked ‘Jonah Carstairs’, and unshoulders his violin, bringing it out, his bow tightened and rosined.

His music takes over from there. A year of heartbreak, a year of frustration, a year of pain he had never imagined before, all mixing into his music, his heart clenching with each note. The world around him melts away, his only anchors to this world the fingers on the chords of his precious violin. Jem plays, he plays like he’ll die if he stops, he plays letting his heart bleeding into every crescendo, every rise and fall of his bow, until a breath finally knocks out of him.

There are something glistening on his violin, and Jem touches it, his vision hazy, only then realizing he’s been crying. The tears have fallen unburdened, and he finally puts down his instrument, turning around to grab some tissues from the basket, freezing when he sees the girl standing behind him.

She must be his age, Jem thinks, with long brown hair in a plait resting on her shoulder. Her grey eyes are startling in their piercing gaze, the blue of her dress only bringing them out even more. It takes him a moment to realize she must have been waiting for him to turn around fully, so he does.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude.” Apology shines in those grey eyes Jem can’t pull away from, and she continues when he doesn’t say anything. “I heard you playing and had to meet you in person. Only after you finished I realized this is quite a personal moment. I’m really, truly sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Jem blurts out, assuring her. “This is a public place after all. You’re visiting as well, I assume?”

“Yes. My parents.”

“Mine too.” Jem returns her sad smile, knowing the hurt and pain hidden behind those words. “I’m James Carstairs. Everyone calls me Jem.”

“Theresa Gray.” The brunette’s eyes sparkle with a smile. “Everyone calls me Tessa.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Tessa.” Jem gives her a polite nod.

“Now that I know your name, I’m sorry I walked into you playing, Jem.” Tessa winces. “You must have been playing for your parents.”

“Yes, they loved music.” Jem gazes back at the gravestones. “The last time I saw them they asked me to play for them. So, I thought a song would be more appropriate for the first anniversary of that day.”

Understanding and pain flash in Tessa’s grey eyes. “The first year is always the toughest one. I’m sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you.” Jem answers, questions silent in his eyes, but Tessa catches on.

“Mine died almost ten years ago. Car accident.” Tessa swallows thickly. “I grew up abroad, so I couldn’t visit for the past few years. Now that I’m back, I just had to see them first.”

“Now you can visit them whenever you want.” Jem gestures around. “And besides, I believe those we love, never truly leave us.”

“An excellent musician, and eloquent.” Tessa raises an eyebrow. “Your parents must have been very proud.” Jem ducks his head, cheeks dusted pink.

“I have this picnic basket my friend packed for me.” Jem gestures at the basket sitting at his feet. “You can join me, if you want.”

Tessa looks surprised. “I wouldn’t wanna intrude, I already walked in on your music. And it’s for you, anyway.” 

“If you’re worried about the quantity, Sophie always packs enough for more than one person.” Jem smiles. “And I really don’t mind.”

“Well, in that case.” Tessa smiles.

\-------------------------------

“Where is he?” Will hops up on the counter, legs swinging. “I skipped the library to come to the Jem-nasium.”

Sophie chuckles. “I don’t know how you come up with these!”

“Where _is_ he, though? Usually, he’s always here when I come in.” Will cranes his head to peer in the back of the cafe.

“He’s not coming in today.” Sophie answers, busying herself with cleaning the espresso machine. 

“He’s not?” Will scrunches up his face, before straightening up. “Is he okay? Is he sick?”

“Everything is fine, Will, just-” Sophie looks up at him, her eyes tired. “It’s not a good day for him, Will. Just leave it be.”

Will hops down from the counter, shocked, hurt in his eyes. But he keeps his mouth shut, just giving a short nod, and turns to leave. Sophie reconsiders for a moment.

“Will, he’s attending to some family matters.” Sophie assures him. “He’s going to be out for the day.”

“Oh, okay.” The raven-haired boy purses his lips. “I- uh- just- just make sure he’s alright, please?”

“Of course, Will.” Sophie smiles back. “Here’s your coffee.”

“Thank you Sophie.” Will takes a sip, before grimacing. “Gleghhh! Not enough sugar.”

“I put almost four packets!” Sophie stares. “All that sugar will kill you!”

“Jem never says such hurtful things. I miss him.” Will pouts. Sophie throws a hand towel at him.

\-------------------------------

“You’re telling me that you met a girl? At the cemetery? Who just happened to make perfect not-awkward conversation with you? Just like that?”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying.” Jem readjusts the strap of his violin case, slinged across his shoulder.

“And you didn’t ask for her number? Or even shake hands?” Jessamine raises one of her perfectly shaped brow.

“No, I didn’t.” Jem closes the locker door with a soft bang. “Not everyone wants to find their soulmate, Jessie.”

Jessamine pouts, but Sophie steps forward, pushing the blonde aside. “Ignore her. She’s just antsy because apparently there’s this new guy and she’s convinced he’s her soulmate.”

“Nate _is_ my soulmate, Sophie, I can feel it.” Jessamine scowls. “And besides, this isn’t about me. This is about Jem not confronting his new crush.”

“There’s no new crush!” Jem shakes his head. “Now if you’ll excuse us, some of us actually have jobs to go to.”

“Right.” Jessamine smirks. “Can’t keep your other crush waiting.”

“Go try to harass some of your other friends, Jessie. I think Cecily and Gabriel just Matched.” Sophie shoves her playfully. The blonde’s eyes light up.

“Oh my God!” Jessamine claps her hands giddily. “That would mean Will and Gabriel would be related someday!” 

“There’s a disaster waiting to happen.” Sophie laughs. 

“You think Will would ask Jem to be his date to his sister’s wedding?” Jessamine tries to conceal her smirk. 

The tips of Jem’s ears turn red, he pulls Sophie along by the hand. “Alright, we are leaving.”

“Say hi to Will from me.”

“ **_Goodbye_ **Jessie.” Jem sounds scandalized. Jessamine doesn’t try to hide her laugh this time.

\-------------------------------

“Jem Car-I’d-like-to-climb-‘em-stairs.” Jem hears the familiar voice before he sees the boy, a smile making its way on his face.

“That one was terrible, Will.” Sophie pipes up from her spot at the cash register.

“Well I got him to smile, didn’t I?” Will sends a wink his way. 

Jem can feel his cheeks flame up, stomach doing the same acrobatics Will’s presence always seems to instigate. He clears his throat, trying to find a way to ground himself. “That was truly terrible, Will.”

The boy in question pouts, adorably, if Jem says so himself. “My brain is functioning on like 5% Mr Carstairs, okay? And after today’s lit class, I need hours of recharging.” The pout lingers for a second, before his expression turns serious. “Sophie told me you were busy with some urgent family matter, is everything okay?”

Jem looks between Sophie and Will, the cogs in his brain turning. There’s no way to tell how Will might take the news, and after how his uncle Elias reacted, the bar is pretty low. Still, this is Will. And as much as he denies it to Jessamine, he truly likes Will. And if the situation was a little different, he would’ve approached him ages ago.

Well, there’s no point in thinking about ‘what if’s and ‘maybe’s. He might as well rip the band-aid off.

“Soph would you mind covering for me for a couple minutes?” Jem glances at his friend, who gives him a thumbs-up. He turns to face the blue-eyed boy. “Follow me, Will.”

“I’ll follow you to hell, but sure.” Will jokes, trailing behind him as they walk out the back. They stop just outside the neon sign, Jem turning around to face him.

“Something wrong?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact.” Jem takes a deep breath, mentally preparing to rip the band-aid off. “It’s about my parents.”

The humor goes out of Will’s face, eyes turning serious. “Are they okay?”

“They passed away, actually.” Jem averts his eyes from Will’s blue ones. “A year ago yesterday.”

“I’m so sorry.” Will shakes his head, reaching up a palm to touch him on the shoulder, then visibly pausing, most likely remembering about his reservations, before retracting it. “That’s why you didn’t come in. You must have been visiting.”

“Yes, I was. This is about them, _and_ me. And I just need to get it all out, at once.” Jem swallows thickly. “My parents died in a plane crash.”

Will nods, urging him to continue, so he does. “My dad studied abroad, in China. After he graduated, he got a year of tenure in the Shanghai Institute of Foreign Trade.” Jem’s eyes are distant. “That’s where he met my mom. She was a diplomat, and she came to the university to deliver a lecture. They hit it off on the first date.”

“They sound wonderful.” Will smiles. 

“They were.” Jem feels his voice getting teary. “They were going to visit Jakarta that month, something about bettering diplomatic relations there. On the way back, their plane was taken hostage.” 

Will’s eyes widen, but Jem continues, eyes faraway.

“The terrorists made some demands about state secrets, but my parents refused to cooperate. At the end, the pilot crashed the plane. My parents died on impact. After that, I stayed with my cousins, here in London, in our ancestral home.”

“Are you okay?” Will asks, before shaking his head. “Sorry, it’s a stupid question.”

“It is.” Jem answers. “But thank you for asking.”

“What can I do to help?” Will stands alert, his eyes searching Jem’s face for any discomfort. Jem feels his chest constrict with feelings he can’t quite place.

“There’s something you have to understand, Will.” Jem stands up straighter, his jaw set. “My parents were not soulmates.”

“Okay?” Will asks, clearly confused.

“What I’m trying to say is that,” A sigh leaves Jem’s lungs, “My dad never cared that my mom wasn’t his soulmate. They held hands the first time she asked him out, and after they didn’t get any visions, they still decided to go on with the date, because they thought the connection they felt with each other was worth exploring further. And I want to do the same.”

Will’s eyes light up, clearly catching on the meaning now. Jem continues. “My uncle had a lot of reservations about my mom, because my parents weren’t the so-called ‘Matched’ couple. He refused to come to the funeral, because he felt it’s on my mom, for bringing my dad along for her trip. He thinks that if she hadn’t done so, my dad wouldn’t have been on a plane, and he would be alive.”

“That’s not fair.” Will scrunches up his face. “She couldn’t have known.”

“My uncle thinks it’s my dad’s fault too, that because he married someone other than his soulmate, he chose the wrong person. But he didn’t know my parents like I did. They loved each other, and they were happy with their decision.”

“And you want to follow in their footsteps,” says Will. 

“I think that it’s because there was no expectation of being soulmates, my parents lived their lives the way they wanted. They wrote their own love story. And I want to do the same.” The neon light of the Idris Cafe signboard on the wall reflects against Jem’s silver eyes, painting his pale hair into a million hues of blue, orange and green.

“Jem, I really don’t care about soulm-”

“Okay I hate to break this up, and you know I’d never do this unless it’s absolutely important,” Sophie rushes out, “But Cecily and Gabriel are here, and dear lord Will, your sister has one hell of a coffee order!”

“And now she’s Matched with a Lightworm.” Will facepalms. “I’m living in my own nightmare.”

“Will!” Jem chides, even though the ends of his mouth quirks up. “Be nice.” 

“I _am_ being nice!”

And just like that, the moment’s gone in a whirlwind of caramel macchiato vanilla lattes, snarky little sisters, and age-old rivalries, and threats regarding poultries. But at the end of it all, just as Will leaves, waving Jem goodbye, the silver-eyed boy can feel something shifted in the air.

\-------------------------------

“Can I get a spice latte? Medium?”

The girl is undoubtedly beautiful, the warm aura in her grey eyes making Sophie smile on instinct. “Coming right up!”

“Soph I just finished inventory and-” Jem comes out of the kitchen, stopping in his track when he notices the girl, face lighting up with a smile. “Tessa?”

“Jem!” Tessa’s face breaks into a grin, “You didn’t tell me you work here!”

“Tessa? As in the one you met at the cemetery?” Sophie raises an eyebrow.

“The one and only.” Tessa beams. “You must be Sophie! Just for the record, your scones are to die for.”

“Oh I like you!” Sophie winks, making Tessa laugh.

“Did you enroll today?” Jem asks, hands busy making Tessa’s order.

“Yes!” Tessa nods excitedly. “I finally got around to enrolling. Went to a couple classes.”

“Made new friends, apart from Jem of course?” Sophie asks, leaning against the counter, noting how her best friend ducks his head at the question, blushing.

“A few.” Tessa smiles nervously. “There’s this really amazing girl in my Women’s Studies class, Cecily. Talked to her a little.”

“We both know Cecily.” Sophie smiles. “She’s a really good friend.”

“I thought so too.” Tessa nods. “She’s very enthusiastic. Oh and there was this guy in my English lit class, very passionate about Dickens. Too passionate, if I didn’t know any better.”

“Sounds like a dumbass.”

Tessa laughs. “His name is Herondale, I think.”

“Sound like Jem’s dumbass.” Sophie smirks as Jem fumbles with the paper cups.

“He’s not _my_ dumbass.” He mumbles, cheeks blazing red. “Just a general dumbass, you know. Just- yeah.”

“Ever so eloquent.” Sophie jokes, ignoring the half-hearted glare she receives in return.

“Your order’s done!” Jem says, without turning around. Sophie grabs it for her, gesturing her to the cash counter.

“How much is that?” Tessa asks, in the process of unzipping her purse, when Sophie stops her.

“This one is on the house.”

Tessa’s grey eyes widen. “I couldn’t possibly-”

“You’re not.” Sophie assures her. “All our friends get their first order on us. And besides,” Sophie lowers his voice enough for only Tessa to hear, “I wanted to thank you, for being there for him yesterday.”

“It’s my pleasure.” Tessa smiles, leaving a generous tip before grabbing her drink.

“That’s cheating.”

“That’s just saying ‘thank you’ for being so wonderful to me on my first day.” Tessa returns her smile. “Bye bye Sophie. See you around, Jem.”

Sophie waves her goodbye, turning to face her best friend, her stare meaningful. 

“Don’t.” Jem shakes his head at his best friend pointedly.

“As you wish.”

\-------------------------------

“Are you kidding me?”

Jem is half-sure the only reason Jessamine hasn’t smacked him yet is because they’re in public, and Jessie doesn’t like appearing all rag-and-tag in front of people.

“Ah I-” Jem tries to speak, but the blonde cuts him off.

“This mysterious girl, who just happened to soothe you through a bad experience, turned up in your coffee shop miraculously, and you still haven’t done anything?” 

“Um, no?” Jem shifts his weight from one foot to another, nervous under the intense scrutiny.

“Are you kidding me?” Jessamine repeats, incredulous, before turning to Sophie. “Is he for real?”

“Stop bothering him, Jessie.” Sophie makes a shooing motion with her hand. “Go pine over your alleged soulmate.”

“It’s not alleged, Soph.” Jessamine glares. “I know how I feel, and I’m just gonna casually introduced myself, and he’ll shake my hands, and instantly fall in love.”

“Instantly?” Sophie snickers.

“Of course!” Jessamine flips her hair over her shoulder, gesturing at herself. “Look at me! Of course he will!”

“Good luck, with your soulmate, Jessie.” Jem smiles, and the blonde waves them goodbye.

“I’m not sure which one of them I’m more worried about, her or the guy she’s talking about.” Sophie stares at Jessamine’s disappearing form, before turning to face him. “She’s right about one thing, you know.”

Jem hangs his head. “Not you too.”

“Listen to me,” Sophie’s voice is gentle. “I just want you to be happy. And if that’s being with Tessa, or being with Will, I think you should think it over.”

“I know.” Jem sighs. “Trust me, I know.”

\-------------------------------

“You should come with us, on our shopping trip, you know. You’ve been telling me you need a new bow.” Sophie shrugs a little.

“Who is this ‘us’ Sophie talking about?” Will asks, leaning against the counter.

“I met this girl couple days ago, at the cemetery. She was visiting her parents too.” Jem turns to make Will’s usual order.

“Meeting in a cemetery, huh?” Will quirks an eyebrow. “Very _The Vampire Diaries_ vibes, I must say. Do one of you have a morally ambiguous brother?”

“I’ll ask her the next time she comes in,” Jem chuckles.

“She’s a customer? Here?” Will’s voice is casual, but Jem knows him enough to note the slight shift in the pitch.

“Yes, she is.” Sophie smirks. “Why? Jealous?”

“I don’t get jealous.” Will shakes his head. “And besides, I’m way too wrung out from English lit to be anything other than caffeine-deprived right now.”

“Lit class, huh?” Sophie risks a glance towards Jem, who pointedly ignores her question. “What happened today? Had a hearty debate?”

Will throws her a weird look, before turning to Jem again. “I mean, _Pride And Prejudice_ over _A Tale of Two Cities_? Who’s she kidding!”

“Clearly not you.” Jem smiles, grabbing a paper cup.

“Thank you! See, at least someone sees sense.” The dark haired boy throws his hands in the air, exasperated. Sophie raises her eyebrows at Jem pointedly, and receives an eyeroll.

“Here you go.” Jem hands Will a paper cup. “Try not to commit a literary crime. Under no circumstances, I will be your alibi.”

“You wound me.” Will pouts, before grinning.

“Get lost, Will.” Sophie calls out, a smile in her voice. “We’re starting to get cramped in the shop and I need Jem to be actually working and not just making heart eyes at you!”

“Sophie!” Jem’s voice gets high-pitched. Sophie’s laugh rings in the cafe.

“Ok bye! Love you!” Will turns to leave, before realizing his slip of tongue. “Both! Love you both! I mean of course love Sophie like a sibling, and Jem not such way, I mean-”, Will stares, horrified. “I’m just gonna go.”

“Goodbye, Will.” Sophie cackles, before turning to Jem.

“Not a word!” Jem tries to conceal his smile, failing spectacularly.

“My lips are sealed.” She gestures zipping up her lips, and Jem gives her a grateful smile.

On cue, the door bell jingles as the door shakes open, a brunette head poking in, right on time. “Hello Jem! Hey Sophie!”

“Beautiful, loves literature, punctual, caffeine-addict.” Sophie nods. “You have a type, James Carstairs.” Jem doesn’t reply, but the tips of his pale ears turn pink.

“Tessa! What can I get you?” Jem’s pale eyes light up bright with a smile. 

“I’m so exhausted!” Tessa takes a seat in front of the counter, rubbing her temple. “After today’s literature class, I’m on the verge of a caffeine-deprived homicidal spree.”

“Austen and Dickens?” Jem tries to hide the smile. “I heard.”

“Don’t tell me you’re taking his side!” Tessa gasps. Jem puts his hands up in defense.

“I plead the fifth.”

“You’re British!” Tessa snorts.

“Well, the sentiment stands, anyway.” Jem smiles. “Now, coffee?”

\-------------------------------

“Guess who just found their soulmate!”

Jessamine all but bounces, and Sophie pulls her in for a hug. Jem laughs at the excited blonde, happy for his friend finally finding the person she’s been looking for since high school.

“Congratulations, Jessie!” Sophie’s hazel eyes shine. “Who is it?”

“It’s Nate Gray! I told you I felt the bond between us!” Jessamine flips her plaited hair over her shoulder.

“Wait, Gray?” Jem asks, “Does he have a sister?”

“Yes, he does.” Jessamine nods. “Her name is something with a T, I think. Tasha? Tracy?”

“Tessa?” Jem offers up, and the blonde nods vigorously.

“That’s it! Why are you asking? Wait,” Jessamine’s eyes widen with understanding, “Is this your Tessa? The one you have a crush on?”

“She’s not **_my_ ** Tessa!” Jem protests half-heartedly.

“Someone’s got a cru-sh!” Jessamine says in a sing-song voice, and soon Sophie joins in.

“Voice down, guys!” Jem whisper-yells. “And no, I don’t!”

“You’re right. You don’t have a crush.” A smirk breaks Sophie’s straight face. “You have two!” Jessamine hoorays, Jem laughs fondly at his best friends.

\-------------------------------

“Did you know Gabriel’s brother transferred today?” Sophie asks. Jem looks up from where he’s been wiping the counter.

“I didn’t know.” The silver eyebrows furrow together in confusion. “Why?”

“No reason.” Sophie’s voice is casual. “Just saying.”

A smile tugs on Jem’s face, realization dawning upon him. “Wait, do you fancy Gabriel’s brother?” 

“Not you too, Soph!” Will’s voice wafts in, the blue-eyed boy making his way to the counter. “I thought you had better taste than my sister!”

“I can and will adopt a dozen ducks and leave them in your apartment, Will.” Sophie points a coffee-stirrer at the raven-haired boy.

“You’re bluffing.” Will narrows his eyes. Jem watches the exchange, his laugh barely concealed.

“Try me, Heronduck.” Sophie cocks an eyebrow. Will throws his hands in defeat.

“Fine, you win. I actually prefer Gideon to Gabriel.” Will gives her a casual shrug. “He’s a good guy, for a Lightworm.”

“You and Gabriel are both children.” Jem shakes his head fondly, smiling at the old nickname.

“Excuse you, Mr-” Will’s voice trails off as he notices the brunette walking in the shop. “Well hello, Ms Wrong Choice.”

“Hello, Mr Pretentious.” Tessa quips back.

“Wow.” Sophie’s eyes widen at the situation in front of her. “I can’t even be here right now. So I’m gonna go. In the kitchen. Away from trainwrecks. Because, wow.”

Tessa ignores the blue-eyed boy, stepping in front of the counter. “Jem, can I get a spice latte to go?”

“Coming right up.”

“You know Jem?” Will asks, still perched on the counter.

“We met a few days ago, at the cemetery.” Tessa smiles at the silver-haired boy.

“Oh you’re his Mystery Cemetery Girl!” Will snaps his fingers in recognition.

“For the last time, no-one’s **_my_ **anything!” Jem mumbles, and promptly hears Sophie’s snicker coming out from behind the polyester curtains to the kitchen.

Will ignores Jem’s comment, turning to trifle through his backpack. “I almost forgot. Professor Wayland gave me this assignment to hand you, something about catching up with last semester?”

“Oh, right!” Tessa nods. “I asked him for those.”

To the customers sitting around in Idris Cafe, the next few seconds must have been drops in the ocean of their lives. But for the three people currently standing near the counter, these few seconds seem to stretch into few eternities, a whole array of emotions going through them haphazardly.

Jem notices the exact second Will and Tessa’s fingers touch, their bodies giving a jolt, tensing up, before relaxing immediately, their expressions turning from shock to realization.

Both of them turn to face him at the same moment, the moment the vision ended, if Jem had to guess. Their expressions are the same, ironically, horror and understanding with guilt seeping in with every passing moment. Jem feels his chest constrict, breathing getting laboured. There’s a voice in the back of his mind, reminding him of his manners.

“Congratulations!” Jem gives them his best smile. “Please don’t kill each other over literature.” 

“James.” Will’s voice is hoarse.

“I- uh- I have to go to the restroom. I’ll go send Sophie in for your drinks. Just a moment.”

“Jem!” Tessa calls out, but Jem doesn’t stop, disappearing behind the curtains to the kitchen.

\-------------------------------

“Are they gone?”

“Yeah.” Sophie wipes her hands in her apron. “I told them to give you some space.”

“Thank you.” Jem gives her a tight-lipped smile.

“Are you okay?” Sophie asks, sliding down the wall to sit next to him on the floor, her voice quiet.

“I’ll be fine.” Jem stares at the paper cups neatly stacked on one of the tables.

“That’s not what I asked.” Sophie reminds him gently. “Of course you’ll be fine later. You’re the strongest person I know. But are you okay right now?”

“Honestly? I’m exhausted, and I have so many assignments. I just want to get today over with.” Jem sighs. “Besides, I meant what I said. No-one was **_my_ **anything.”

“You can mourn something you never had.” Sophie says, her gaze faraway. “Trust me.”

“I can’t explain it, you know.” Jem turns his gaze on her. “I’m not jealous, not really. I’m so happy for them. I am. I know it sounds weird, but I am. They both are two of the best people I’ve ever known, however short a while that might be. And I know they’ll be very happy with each other. I actually think Tessa might be the only one who can make sure Will doesn’t accidentally commit homicide.” Jem barks out a humourless laugh. “But I’m still sad. Actually, sad doesn’t describe it as well. I feel- I feel off-centre, like there’s a part of me missing. And they aren’t even a part of me, not even by those soulmate standards.”

“I’m so sorry, Jem.” Sophie puts a hand around his shoulder. “You can go home if you want, you know. I can manage.”

“Soph, I couldn’t possibly-”

“You’re my best friend, Jem Carstairs.” Sophie offers him a gentle smile. “You were there for me during my worst days. When nobody believed an orphan accusing the high-schooler son of a bigshot lawyer of a horrible crime, you believed me, you helped me, you made sure I was okay, that I took care of myself. I think it’s time you showed some of that kindness to yourself too.”

“What did I do to deserve your friendship?” Jem smiles.

“You were kind.” Sophie’s answers, voice wet. “You were yourself, when everybody else pretended to be my friend just to gossip behind my back. You took care of me. Now let me take care of you.”

\-------------------------------

A grey blur slams against Jem’s leg as soon as he walks in the apartment, a grin making its way in his face unexpectedly. He stoops down, picking up the purring blue Persian.

“Hey there Church.” Jem strokes the cat’s fur, eliciting a purr from the feline. “Have you been a good boy while I’ve been gone?” Church doesn’t reply, but the purring gets louder, and Jem decides to take that as a positive answer. He puts him down after a minute of bellyrubs, and the cat scuttles away.

Jem shrugs off his jacket, hanging it on the hook next to the door, body moving on autopilot. His shoulders sag with the weight of the memory of this morning, heaving a sigh as he moves inside the apartment. 

Dinner can wait, Jem thinks, first, shower.

The water is cold enough to prickle his skin, goosebumps rising with every drop that drips down the showerhead. Jem doesn’t bother with the water heater, grateful for the coldness, sharpening his senses. 

The feelings rush in with the water, million paper cuts reopening with every moment of the dreaded memory. Jem feels his heart bleed a collage of heartache and loss, and the brightest points in that tapestry is the happiness for the two people close to his heart finding their twin souls. Jem lets the water wash away the grime of the day, trying to will away the pain too, but the sheer intensity of the conflicting feelings make him stumble.

The step out of the bathroom feels off-balance, his head swimming with thoughts he doesn’t have enough brain capacity to comprehend. Jem feels his body trying to find the points of comfort in the five hundred square feet of clutter around him, ultimately settling for a grey shirt belonging to his father, hands picking up his violin on instinct. Jem feels his brain rebel against every conscious effort of trying not to think, trying to feel, but fingers fly over the chords, the knot in his chest loosening one note at a time.

He surrenders himself to his music after that, every chord becoming his salvation, his escape. Jem is grateful for the tunnel vision it brings to his mind, the overwhelming feeling of the day being pushed aside with every swing of his bow. He starts with Bach, letting his instinct take over. Everything after that becomes a blur, moments melting together in the symphony of feelings he can’t quite to put a name to.

Jem doesn’t realize how much time has passed, only that the regal tunes of Bach has somehow been replaced by an Elton John song his mother loved. A part of him wonders if Will plays any instrument, especially with those piano fingers of his. The memory is accompanied by a sharp reminder of all the things that happened today. It should be quite upsetting, Jem thinks, witnessing the two people he has ever fallen for getting Matched, but somehow it isn’t. It’s not awkward, not in the way he has seen Elodie Cartwright, Joseph Hawkblue and Nathan Penhallow to be. He’s not upset that they’re together, he’s- he’s-

Jem doesn’t know what he is. But whatever it is, it’s not sadness. It’s a sense of loss, but less melancholic. Jem remembers what his father used to tell him about the violin. Every song can be played on different strings, but somehow, it makes sense for them to be on a certain string. It feels right, it feels like it belongs there. People are like that way, they shine on their own, as their own person, and if you match it with another with the right frequency, everything just gets amplified.

 _That’s it._ Jem stops playing abruptly, his violin resting on the crook of his elbow, suddenly aware of his sweat-drenched disposition.

It’s not sadness, it’s the loss of the sense of belonging. In the few precious moments of knowing each other, his heart completely and utterly belongs to those two people.

There’s a sound of wailing, and a loud thud, and Jem puts down his violin, rushing out of the room, heading for the balcony. He takes up the pan hanging in the kitchen, in case it’s a criminal.

The view outside however, is not something he ever could have thought of.

There’s a black-haired boy, practically wrestling with a grey blur that Jem realizes is his feline companion, the boy’s back facing Jem. The cat is practically yowling, scratching up the intruder, and Jem debates on letting Church have his murderous way with the stranger, before he calls 911, but a squeak stops him in his tracks.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” The boy yells out, finally turning towards him. 

“Will?!” Jem stares, shell-shocked. The blue-eyed boy yelps under the enraged blue Persian, shaking his out of his stupor. Jem steps forward, gently dislodging the cat from his chest. “Will, why are you in my apartment?”

“You weren’t answering your phone.” Will’s voice is casual as he twists his body to examine the scratches Church left on his ankle.

“It’s out of charge, I think.” Jem says confusedly, before realizing the situation. “Wait, how are you even here right now?”

“Oh I climbed the fire escape.” Will waves an arm indignantly, grimacing as he spots another set of scratch marks near his elbow.

“You climbed the fir- what?!” Jem wonders if he should schedule an appointment with a therapist, since he’s most likely hallucinating his crush in his balcony.

“Never mind me,” Will’s totally non-hallucinating form replies, “Are you aware your cat is a demon in disguise?”

Jem cradles the cat closer, the purring muffled by his chest. “Church is a sweetheart, thank you very much.”

“Just looking out for you.” Will jokes, smiling like he usually does, but unlike those times, it makes Jem’s heart constrict painfully now. “Is that a pan in your hand? Were you going to hit me? That’s very Rapunzel of you.”

“What _are_ you doing here, Will?” Jem’s tone turns defensive. “It’s not a good time.”

Will’s expression changes from flirty to serious in a second. “I understand if you don’t want to talk, and it’s fine. But can you at least listen what I have to say?”

“Will-” Jem tries to protest, but Will cuts him off.

“Five minutes, that’s all I ask. Well, five minutes and some band-aids,” He looks down at his wounded limbs, “Your cat practically tore me apart. That demon spawn!”

As he sees Church and Will have a very intense staring contest, the ends of Jem’s mouth quirk up involuntarily, his chest hurting with the surge of fondness and pain. 

“Come on in.”

\-------------------------------

“Your apartment is- uh-”

Jem notices from his seat at the edge of the sofa as Will takes in everything, fascinated. “What?”

“Nothing, it’s just-” Will smiles brightly, “It’s very you.”

“Thank you.” Jem pets the cat who’s currently butting his head against his chin for scratches.

“You’re welcome. I heard you playing, it’s exquisite.” Will turns around to face him. “I always wanted to ask, why the violin? Why not something more pop, like guitar or ukulele?”

“It was actually my dad’s. He loved the violin.”

“And your mom? Did she play too?”

“My mom was a pianist,” Jem stares at the picture on the wall, while Ke Wen Yu smiles back, baby Jem in her lap, “They used to play duets together. Those were my first music lessons, actually.”

“Those must be very happy memories.”

“Those are. Let me grab the first aid kit.”

“You know, when I thought visiting of your home, I didn’t think there would be so much bloodshed involved.” Will jokes, a mischievous smile twinkling in his blue eyes.

“Church is very protective of me.” Jem smiles into the soft fur of the feline, making Church purr.

“Well he may be a demon cat, but he does have his redeeming qualities.” Jem sends Church off to the bedroom before a second round of bloodshed starts.

“Why are you here, Will?” Jem’s voice is exhausted, a giant blue neon ‘sleep’ sign blinking on and off inside his head.

“Today at the shop, I waited for you to come out, but Sophie said to give you space. So I left. But I didn’t get a chance to explain.”

“You don’t have to explain. I saw you two, and I meant what I said. I’m glad you two found each other.”

Will shakes his head, blue eyes boring into Jem’s own silver ones, “Jem, you don’t understand-”

“I understand, Will, I do. I’m not mad, I’m not upset. You two are the most wonderful people I’ve ever met, and you’re gonna be so happy with each other. I genuinely am happy for you both. I hope-”

“Stop- just- just stop.” Will stands up abruptly, expression pained. 

“Will I-”

“How can you say that? You, of all people? You saw us Match and that’s it? You’re giving up?”

“I’m not giving up, William,” Frustration creeps into Jem’s voice, “I’m just trying to respect the Match.”

“You mean the Match that our soulmate bond made? After all that talk about not wanting a love ruled by a box to be ticked?” Will’s voice is hurt. “And now you’re bowing out?”

Jem opens his mouth to say something, but Will’s furious expression cuts him off. “You said you want to make your own destiny, choose your own love. Yet you’re doing the exact opposite! You saw us getting Matched and just decided that we have to pursue each other unwaveringly. Did you ever pause to think we might not want to do that? No, you didn’t. You just assumed we will.”

“Not pursuing my soulmate is my personal decision, Will. I can’t force you to do that! Especially not when you two have already met!”

“You’re not forcing us to do anything!” Will’s voice raises. “Have you even considered the possibility that I might want a love like you said? Without an arbitrary, ancient, weird Match bond? A love where I am their conscious choice, and not just a random pairing with the universe playing matchmaker? Someone who would love me? On purpose?”

Jem stays silent, stunned beyond his speaking abilities. Will plops down, face buried in his bruised hands. “But me and Tessa and you, it’s not like that. Not- not the way people think. We’re not trying to push the other one out. It’s- it’s-”

Will rakes a shaking hand through his dark hair, now matted with sweat and flicks of blood. Jem notices the shallow breathing. “Will,” He says, voice is gentle. “You’re hurt.” 

“I’m fine.” Will waves it off, almost in a trance. “I’ll bandage it later.”

“You need to clean it now, or it could get infected.” Jem picks up a cotton ball, dipping it in antiseptic liquid. “Here, let me.”

“I’m fine.” Will repeats.

“I wasn’t asking.” Jem cocks an eyebrow, and Will relents a moment later, sighing softly, letting his hand rest on the clean towel laid in front of him.

“This might sting a little.” Jem warns him, before taking his hand up.

A wave of nausea hits him, making him dizzy. He feels a tension threatening to snap inside him, and sits up straighter. In front of him, Will’s form flickers in and out of focus, and Jem blinks, trying to clear his eyes, but the scene changes like a badly made home video scene cutting to the next one.

Suddenly he’s facing the tapestry his mom made years ago, and he realizes he’s sitting on the other side of the sofa, his hand in someone’s grip, there’s a throbbing pain in his arms, and Jem looks up to see startled silver eyes looking back at him.

Oh.

Oh no.

Jem’s heart leaps and crashes in a second, realization dawning upon him. Will is his soulmate. Will, who he’s been crushing on since forever. Will, who makes him laugh like no-one else. Will, who can quote Shakespeare from memory. Will, with his witty smirk, and blue eyes as deep as the ocean, and just as full of treasure.

Will, who is Matched to _Tessa_.

The thought of her is a stab wound reopening. Tessa, with her wise eyes, and infectious smile. Tessa with her sweet words and kinder heart. Tessa who reads Austen and debates about Dickens. 

Tessa who is Matched to _Will_.

A memory flashes in his mind, a platinum blonde head bowed over a table set with purple tulip centrepieces, a brunette in a bride’s dress sitting across, the wedding outfits starkly contrasting the sense of loss. Annabel’s words ring in his mind. _I can’t marry you, Malcolm. I feel like I’m cheating on my soulmate. I love you, I do, but he’s out there, somewhere, and I can’t do this to him. I’m so sorry, sweetheart._

The next memory is from this morning, Will handing Tessa the stack of notes. Jem feels like his brain is filled with cotton balls. He opens his eyes, and finds Will’s blue eyes staring at him.

“Will, I think you should leave.” Jem stands up abruptly, stepping as far away from Will as he can.

“Jem.”

“No.” Jem scrubs his face with his palms. “Just leave. Please.”

Will doesn’t say anything, even though a hurt flashes through his eyes, quickly replaced by understanding. He gives a short nod, and gets up to leave, closing the door after him.

\-------------------------------

“You were right.” Every word comes out of Jem feeling like cutting his guts out over and over.

“Jem, everything okay?” Sophie balances the phone with her arm, mixing the cake mixture with the other hand.

“He’s my soulmate, Soph.”

“What?” Sophie almost drops the mixing spatula.

“Will. He’s my soulmate.”

“How? When?”

“He came by an hour ago, wanted to check up on me. Church scratched him, so I wanted to bandage him up. I thought, he already has a soulmate, it doesn’t matter. I tried to clean his wounds and-” 

“Jem, are you okay?”

“You know, you’d think I’d be okay, now that I know who my soulmate is. Especially because he’s already matched to someone else, so I’m open to pursue anyone I want, and find someone else. Just like I wanted. You think I would be relieved, but I don’t. I feel miserable. And guilty.”

“It’s not your fault that he’s your soulmate. You don’t have control over that.” Sophie tries to soothe him. Jem stays silent. “Look, I’m finishing up here, I can be at your place in an hour. We can talk.”

“Only if you don’t have anything else to do. I don’t wanna keep you from anything.”

“Oh Carstairs!” Sophie smiles. “For once just let your friends be there for you.”

\-------------------------------

He doesn’t go into the shop the next day. Or the day after that. Or the one after that. 

Sophie comes in with groceries and homemade lasagne, making sure he doesn’t forget to eat or drink. Jessamine has come by, eyes bright, smile on her face, new music sheets in her hands. Jem is grateful for the company, and the constant chatter of the blonde’s array of gossip doesn’t let his mind wander off.

“Tessa has been asking for you, asking if you’re okay.” Jessamine says two days later, voice casual, but her intent anything but. 

“Tell her not to worry. I’ll be fine.” Jem scratches behind Church’s head, making the cat purr. 

Jessamine nods, and goes back to picking out swatches for her Fashion Design major. Jem swallows, debating if he should ask the question swimming in his head.

“You can ask me anything, you know that right?” Jessamine says without looking up. “I don’t judge.” Jem tilts his head.

“Well I don’t judge too harshly!” Jessamine’s voice turns defensive.

“I didn’t say anything.” Jem smiles, before it drops. “Her and Will. They’re okay, right?”

“They’re talking to each other without snark.” Jessamine shrugs. “Well, not homicidal snark, anyway. They’re weirdly compatible, honestly. Will’s so- so- bright, so full of life and joy, you’ll think anyone with him would get eclipsed. But Tessa has this- this- strength, that-”

“She’s too much of herself, she **_belongs_ **too much to herself to be eclipsed by anyone.” Jem smiles. “I know.”

“You’re going to be okay.” The blonde puts an arm around Jem’s shoulders. “You know that, right?”

“Thank you, Jessie.” Jem nods.

“Anytime, love.” Jessamine flips her hair off her shoulder.

\-------------------------------

Church scowls just as Jem’s phone buzzes, making him dislodge himself from where he’s been lounging on his lap. Sometimes, Jem wonders if Church could talk, he’ll be the forever disgruntled grandpa herding kids off of the lawn. The thought makes him chuckle, and he picks up the phone, taking the call without checking.

“Sophie I already have three tupperwar-”

Jem gets cut off by a familiar voice. “Open the door, we’re waiting outside.”

“Tessa?” Confusion creeps in Jem’s voice. “How did you even get my number?”

“I made Jessamine give it to me,” Tessa waves it off.

Jem laughs despite himself. “You and Will are so alike.”

An affronted gasp crackles out of the speaker. “You think I’m a stunning brunette with horrible taste in authors?”

“Will?” Jem’s eyebrows creep slowly towards his hairline. 

“Well, you weren’t picking up my calls, so we had to come by ourselves.” Will explains like it’s nothing.

“Guys, I appreciate it but I really don’t feel like talking-”

“Look you can either open the door or I can just stay here and yell and annoy your neighbours until they make you open the door.” 

“Ooh nice one, Will!” Tessa sounds excited.

“Both of yours sanity concerns me.” Jem shakes his head. “But I really don’t think-”

“Will, go ahead.” Tessa’s insists.

Jem hears Will’s voice outside the door, before the same crackles out of his phone. “Demon pox oh demon pox, just how is it acquired! One must go down-”

“Sweet Jesus!” Jem opens the door with a huff. “I still have nightmares from that song.”

“That’s very hurtful!” Will pouts.

“Maybe if you switch the pitch.” Tessa says thoughtfully.

“Why? Why would you ever want to sing this song? Why subject the world to this- **_this_ **!”

“Aw.” Will droops his head, making Tessa smile.

“You two will be the death of me.” Jem laughs. “Come on in, then.”

\-------------------------------

“I guess you didn’t come here to torment me and my neighbours with cursed songs?” Jem takes a seat on an ottoman, while Will lounges on the sofa.

“You have good taste in home decor.” Tessa notes, fingers gliding over a beautiful vase.

“Not me, it’s all my mother.” Jem’s mouth quirks up in a reminiscent smile. “She handpicked everything here.”

“She must have been an extraordinary woman.” Will speaks up.

“She was.” Jem nods.

“We wanted to talk about, well,” Tessa lets out a deep sigh, “Us.”

“You and Will are Matched, I know-” Jem starts, but Tessa cut him off.

“I don’t mean ‘ **_us_ ** ’ as in me and him, I mean ‘ **_us_ **’ as in all three of us. Together.” She explains.

“Together?” Creases appear in Jem’s forehead.

“Together.” Will confirms.

“Guys, be serious for a moment.” Jem rubs his temple.

“We are.” The blue eyed boy nods. “Dead serious.”

“The three of us like each other, in every way it means.” Tessa gives a small shrug.

“Except for taste in literature.” Will points out, a smile hidden behind his eyes. “Just for the record.”

“Well if you insist.” Tessa smirks.

“Listen, I don’t really care about a Match.” Will shrugs. “I liked you the first time I saw you in that coffee shop, and Tessa and I didn’t exactly have a meet cute. So Matches aren’t exactly reliable, so to speak. What I do know is that, I got to know the two of you better, and I am in love with the persons I discovered in the process. So what if you and Tess aren’t Matched? You two hit it off without any bond at all. Better than most bonded people I’ve seen. And you said it yourself, you always wanted a love you chose yourself, a love you earned rather than just being handed out. I love you. Both of you. Terrible literary and feline choices and all.” Church hisses in response, making Jem chuckle.

“I chose you. Both of you.” Tessa’s eyes darken with determination and passion. “I chose you on purpose. And I’ll do it all over again.”

“You both are the most hysterical, lunatic, amazing idiots I have ever known.” Jem’s eyes shine with tears. 

“And?”

“And I love you both. All the nonsense included.”

“Come on, you love our nonsense.” Tessa goads.

“There’s plenty of sense in nonsense.” Will smirks. “If you choose to look for it.” Tessa shares a hidden smile.

“So, I want to try for it. For us.” Tessa speaks up, just as Church perches himself in her lap. “Are you in?”

Jem smiles. “I’m in.”

“Oh good!” Will exhales in relief. “I need you to help me prank Gabriel!”

“William!” 

“Will!”

Tessa and Jem both yell at the same time, just as Will throws his hands up in defense. Tessa shakes her head, glaring at Will, the latter making his points on why exactly Gabriel deserves to get dumped in glitter, and Tessa making sure Will doesn’t drive Cecily to commit fratricide.

“What do you mean he’s a Lightworm?” Tessa raises an eyebrow. “That’s not a reason to send him a glitter bomb!” Church squirms in Tessa’s lap, moaning softly. Tessa looks down, concerned, before glancing at Jem. “Is he okay? Is he in pain?”

“No, he’s fine. Church is just hungry.” Jem smiles.

“Demonic **_and_ **a drama queen.” Will grimaces. “Good god your cat is a Lightworm!”

Tessa glares at the raven haired boy, before picking up the cat from her lap. “Yes Church, you can claw his eyes out.”

“Betrayed! By my own girlfriend!” Will gasps out. “The indignation!”

“Alright you two! No accidental homicides under my roof!” Jem’s voice is light. “Come on Church, I’ll get you some tuna to eat.”

Church meows softly, and Tessa boops his dark nose, making Jem chuckle. Tessa picks the cat up, turning to hand him over.

Will’s eyes widen, taking in the scene before him. Tessa and Jem’s hands connect, Church hanging between them, their bodies jolting with a start. Tessa goes completely still for a few seconds, just when Jem turns to face Will, his expression something completely unfamiliar.

Or maybe unfamiliar in that body.

It’s only for a moment, before the two of them break apart with a shake, expressions wild.

“You two just had visions, didn’t you?” A bright smile threatens to take over Will’s entire face, eyes glittering with joy. “You just Matched!”

“Whoa!” Tessa shakes herself out of the shock, heart beating fast enough to make her ears pop, turning to face Jem and Will. “Hi!”

“Hello.” Jem’s voice is so quiet, Will is sure he wouldn’t have known he spoke was he not looking for it.

“Oh my God!” Will stands up on the sofa, bouncing up and down with joy. “Oh my fucking god! So, you’re Matched to Tessa, who’s Matched to me, and I’m Matched to you! We’re all Matched together!”

Jem swallows thickly. “How- how-”

“Does it matter? It could be a miracle. Or it could just be us. And we’re all together. We’re in love. Not just by the bonds, but by our own volition.” Tessa’s gray eyes light up with a smile.

“And that’s all that matters.” Will nods.

“I- I-” Jem curses inwardly, so overwhelmed with happiness, unable to form full sentences.

“Us too, Mr Come-and-stare.” Will winks, Jem faceepalms.

“You both are such dorks!” Tessa shakes her head, hair spilling out of her plait. “I can’t believe I love you.”

“Well, you don’t have to.” Jem offers up.

Tessa steps forward to hold their hands in each of hers. “No, I’m gonna.”

“Well, I think we should probably go to a date, right?” Will shrugs. “That’s a thing people do, right?”

“Where do you wanna go?” Tessa asks, Church tracing figure eights between her legs.

“Oh I don’t know, there’s a coffee shop nearby that I love.” His blue eyes glitter with a smirk. “And the barista’s pretty cute too.”

“Fine!” Jem smiles. “But you’re not getting free drinks.”

“Aw.” Will pouts.

“Maybe you can name a drink after us?” Tessa shrugs.

“Ooh, I propose ‘the Sydney Carton’.” Will claps his hand in excitement. “Dark, bold, mysterious. Like me!”

“Please! You cried when Bambi’s mom died!” Tessa rolls her eyes.

“She didn’t deserve that!”

Jem takes the scene in, his heart full with love. His mother’s portrait stares back at him, her eyes full of care and indulgence. He glances at her, tears spilling soundlessly from his silver eyes, silently thanking her for sending these angels in his life.

And if for a second, Ke Wen Yu’s shimmering form smiles back at him, well, Jem has learned to believe in miracles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?  
> Tell me in the comments or find me on tumblr @high-warlock-of-brooklyn 💙


End file.
